<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late birthday gift by BadBlueCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582890">Late birthday gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat'>BadBlueCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Tent Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis wanted to do this on Gladio's birthday, but the situation in Nifleheim didn't allow time for such activities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late birthday gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladio groaned as he woke up in their tent. His eyes landed on the rather impressive tent he was pitching in his sweat pants. He sighed, fishing out his impressive arousal, a staggering 18inch cock. “Fuck!” he cursed, as he jerked off.</p>
<p>“That’s so hot.” Gladio froze, his eyes snapped open and head jerked to the left where the noise was coming from. “N-Noct!” he quickly tried to cover himself up again, but the Prince stopped him. </p>
<p>“Jerk off for me.” “What?! No way!” Gladio protested, sitting up, pushing the prince aside. “Do it Gladio, it’s an order.” Noctis ordered with a firm voice. “This really not how you should behave Noct.” Gladio sighed but did as he was told, whipping out his fat rod.</p>
<p>He started jerking off, slowly, at some point he closed his eyes in bliss, trying to forget the prince was watching his manhood intently. “Ah!” he moaned out, however his eyes snapped open again when he felt another hand on his cock.</p>
<p>“N-NOCT!” he yelled, blushing madly, “Wow it’s so thick!” the prince swatted the larger man’s hand and jerked off the big cock himself. “NNNNGGHH!” Gladio moaned when lips met the tip of his cock. “Noct! NNNGH!” tongue wiggling in his foreskin and teasing his slit.</p>
<p>The pleasure was short lived, as Noctis pulled off and started undressing. “Wait you aren’t thinking of doing that Noc-“ he was silenced by the prince’s ass. “Prep me Gladio.” He ordered and bent down, resuming his earlier task.</p>
<p>He will never admit it out loud, but he loved rimming, back in the days, he used to rim his squad members, and now he had the prince’s ass, he wasn’t going to let an opportunity like this pass. </p>
<p>He wasted no time plunging his tongue in that tight hole, a finger came into the mix after hearing Noct’s muffled moaned. Noct also made him moan, the prince sure had skill sucking cock, he bet prompt showed him how to do it.</p>
<p>“NNNNGHHHAAAA!!!” Noct moaned out loud when finger hit his sweet spot, he could feel Gladio grin. “NNgh There again!” he moaned a second time, Gladio was adding his fourth finger already, stretching him good to be able to take the monster cock he was currently slurping on.</p>
<p>Gladio was surprised when that sweet ass left his mouth, he was enjoying himself far to much, he should stop this before Prompto or Ignis catches them. “Noct, I think that’s enough.” He gasped, the prince was holding his cock and aligning himself onto it.</p>
<p>“Noct wai-.”, he was breathless, “GLADIO!!” Noctis moaned. Gladio couldn’t breathe, he watched as his cock was slowly engulfed into that delicious tight heat. “AH! NNGHA! N-Noct!” Gladio pleaded, it was to tight.</p>
<p>Noctis smirked, in one quick movement he impaled himself fully, hitting his sweet spot dead on, he actually came a few spurts of cum over his guard’s muscular body. He brought his hands up to the man’s nipples and started toying with them as he pulled out, before slamming back down, earning another lustful moan from Gladio.</p>
<p>“NNNGHHH FUCK!! You’re so thick!” “It’s AH! You! You’re tight!” both moaned. Noctis accelerated the pace, he could tell Gladio was getting close to release. “C’mon big guy! Cum already!” he wanted to feel full so badly. “Yo-AH! You undere-Ah-stimate my stamin-AH!” Gladio panted.</p>
<p>Noctis scowled, he couldn’t go any faster or harder, Gladio’s nips were already perked and teased to the maximum, and the man still didn’t cum. He only had one option left. He leaned down and captured the larger man’s lips with his own.</p>
<p>As he pushed his tongue inside, he watches as Gladio’s eyes rolled back, tongues swirling together, a muffled moan from Gladio. And one last move of hips from Noctis sent Gladio over the edge. Noctis broke de kiss, letting the larger moan.</p>
<p>Noctis moaned as he felt the first seed filling him. Spurt after spurt, he’d unleash a torrent of cum, he worked his ass, milking Gladio, he wanted it all, “All of it Gladio!” he ordered as he came himself, pelting Gladio’s abs with more of his royal seeds. Gladio could only moan in response, having absolutely no control over the situation.</p>
<p>Minutes passed, and Noct crashed onto the larger man, a barely conscious Gladio groaned. “Happy late birthday Gladio.” Noctis smiled, he wished he could have done this on the actual date, but they were in Nifleheim at the time.</p>
<p>“Want me to breed your ass again for round two, my prince?” he asked. Noctis smirked, “Do you really need to ask?”, this time Gladio tackled him to his back, the larger man was relentlessly pounding him into the ground below the tent.</p>
<p>However, both were unaware of the camera poking through the tent’s entrance zip, filming them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>